


To Love a Yamato

by utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bedtime Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's all fluff, One Shot Collection, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: A bunch of oneshots I initially wrote for my friend that I'm deciding to post on here. They're all short and sweet drabbles. Enjoy!





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_1008/gifts).



Yamato blinks sleepily. “Oi...where’d you go...” he mumbles under his breath, only to see you standing up, out of bed.

He reaches an arm out to you. “Come on, get in here,” he says, making grabby fists with his hands.

You sigh, then acquiesce, and get back into bed, just for Yamato to shyly kiss your forehead. “Goodnight,” he mumbles, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open.

And slowly, you fall asleep too.


	2. Got Your Back

Yamato turns around, eyes lidded but still alight with their orange glow. “Can’t sleep?”

\You shake your head, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. “I’m scared,” you admit in a whisper.

Even though the room is dark, you can see Yamato’s face soften. “Hey. Don’t be scared, okay? I got your back. And besides, you’ll be fine. I believe in ya.”

You can feel tears pool up in your eyes, and Yamato can see them too. Slowly, he reaches out a hand to you and cups your face in it, gently wiping away a spilt tear with his calloused thumb. “I’ll always have your back, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one~


	3. Nightmare

"Hey. Hey, breathe. You're okay, it was just a dream."

You awaken to the sound of Yamato trying to calm you down. "Ya...Yamato?" you whisper, voice hoarse from disuse.

"Yeah, It's me. I'm here for ya," he says, and you finally open your eyes.

Yamato's hovering over you, his eyes wide with concern and smeared with sleep-tears. Even now, you can't help but realise how solid he seems—like an anchor to keep you grounded to sanity.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks. "Maybe it'll help."

You nod slowly. "I've been having the same nightmare a lot," you admit. "It's like...this needle and thread's going through each of my joints and _controlling_ me—like I'm some sort of _puppet_. And the worst part is that sometimes I can still feel it when I wake up."

Yamato's eyes, just as alert as always, slowly scan your figure, and you quail a little under his keen gaze. Then, he sits back a little, and takes your hand in his, then begins to play with your fingers a little, bending them and curling them into a fist, then spreading them out again. "What do you feel?" he asks, voice soft.

"Warm," is all you say—his hands really arenwarm.

He skims a thumb over your knuckles. "And now?"

"Like...safe, I guess."

"Can you still feel the thread?"

You pause, and Yamato's attention is shifted towards your elbow, where his fingers trace patterns over your skin, sometimes lightly skimming, and sometimes it's a little ticklish, but you realise that the phantom sensation left by the dream is gone.

Yamato seems to know what you're thinking, and he shoots you a sleepy grin as you drift asleep.


	4. Prove It

It’s late at night when you finally get back home. Yamato, who was on the couch, looks up and grins at you. “Hey, what took so long?”

You don’t answer. Instead, you feel yourself collapse to your knees right in front of the doorway.

Yamato’s eyes widen as he races across the room and envelops you in a huge hug. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, you meet his eyes. “Why . . . why do you care about someone like me?” Your voice is muted as you ask the question that’s been plaguing your mind for a while.

Yamato holds you tighter. “I love you,” he says firmly, and you can feel his face warm from where his cheek rests against yours, “because you’re _you_.”

It’s a brief answer, but it grants you a reprieve.

“And,” Yamato adds, voice thick with emotion, “I’ll do whatever it takes to prove it to ya.” And with that, you feel a pair of lips press softly but firmly onto yours.

Your eyes close automatically as Yamato’s fingers gently card through your hair, calloused fingers brushing softly against your scalp . . . and then he tilts his head and deepens the kiss.  
You can’t help but shudder at the sensation—no matter how much he kisses you, you’re sure it’ll feel new each time, the warmth pooling wherever his fingers brush, the gentle fire that burns beneath your skin that aches for Yamato.

You return the kiss, and suddenly, Yamato’s lifting you up, and he gently lowers you onto the couch. He mumbles your name, voice dry and raspy from the kisses, and it sends a comfortable warmth through you. “You mean the world to me, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. If they can’t accept that, they can—”

You cut Yamato off by pulling him closer for another kiss. This one is more passionate, more frenzied, and much more desperate than the gentle one from before. Yamato makes a sound in the middle of the kiss, and his hands make their way to cup your face.

The kiss seems to last forever but also for just a moment, and he only pulls away for a breath of air before his lips land on your cheek, kissing along your cheekbone, and down the side of your face—he pauses to playfully nip at your ear for a moment—until he reaches your jaw, then your neck. You keen at the sudden attack, but it only encourages Yamato, and he nibbles slightly on the sensitive skin.

You meet his eyes, and his pupils are dilated with a mixture of love and passion. His hands slowly shift lower, down to your waist, where he holds you down against the sofa. “You’re amazing,” he says, and leans in to kiss you again as his hands begin to wander further, “and you better believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then nagi walks in and tells you to take it somewhere more private and not on the couch


	5. Sweater

Yamato yawns, stretching as he enters the room. "Hey, are ya in there?" he calls out, hoping you are.

"Mhmm, I'm in the room!"

A lazy grin crosses Yamato's face, though he's completely unaware of it. _God, I love seeing you at the end of each day like this_ , he thinks as he turns the doorknob.

The blast of the air conditioner hits him the second the door opens, and he almost had to suppress a shiver. "Why's the room so _cold_?"

You turn around in the chair, and smile innocently at him. "I didn't even notice! I'm wearing a warm sweater, after all."

It's now that Yamato sees it—you're wearing his comfiest hoodie.

The sight does things to Yamato—your cheeks flushed, your smile alight with love, and you bundled up in that sweater— _his_ sweater.

Suddeny, the AC doesn't feel so strong anymore, as Yamato feels his entire body flush with warmth. "Do you have _any_ idea . . . how _cute_ you look right now?" he asks, tilting his head away. He isn't sure he can handle looking at you like that.

You can't help but snicker at his embarrassment—and you use it as fodder to tease him. "But it's a comfy, warm sweater." You pause, bringing the too-long sleeves to your face. "And besides, it smells like you."

Yamato's heart almost goes into overdrive. "Well, yeah because, uh, that's _my_ sweater and you're wearing it _really_ well even though it's huge for you—"

He cuts himself off, and presses a shy kiss to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept it short and sweet~


End file.
